Thor (To Aru)
Summary Thor (トール Tōru) is a character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. He is a true member of GREMLIN and one of its representative combat members. He's a battle-obsessed person who nevertheless dislikes getting innocents involved, which causes some difficulties given the large amounts of collateral damage a battle between him and someone around his level can create. His first appearance has him recruit Kamijou Touma to save Fraulein Kreutune in order for her not to get involved in the fighting that GREMLIN and Ollerus' group would come to do, also harboring a desire to challenge Touma in combat after hearing about his exploits, believing a fight with someone with a negating power would be perfect to avoid unwanted damage. Afterwards, he leaves GREMLIN by letting Ollerus copy his appearance so he can infiltrate the group. Later, he returns to GREMLIN after Othinus' betrayal of them for the purpose of challenging her and Touma directly. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, likely 8-B with Arc Blades | High 6-C with Arc Blades Name: Thor Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Gremlin member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Shapeshifting, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation with Almighty Thor, Statistics Amplification with Mjölnir, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level physically normally (Comparable to Kamijou Touma, knocked out Marian Slingeneyer with a single kick), Unknown with Megingjord, likely City Block level with Arc Blades (Likely stronger than Stiyl Magnus and Mikoto's iron sand) | Large Island level with Arc Blades (Silvia was astonished at his level of power, considering it comparable to hers; Thor has stated that a fight between him and someone at his level of power can blow away half a city, draws power from Mjölnir and Imagine Breaker cannot fully negate the blades with one touch) Speed: Peak Human normally, likely Massively Hypersonic reactions and burst movements (Could fight with and dodge Silvia's attacks, neither of them were completely serious in the fight but Thor was the one who had more difficulties) Striking Strength: Street Class physically, Unknown with Megingjord; City Block Class with Arc Blades | Large Island Class with Arc Blades Durability: Street level (Comparable to Kamijou Touma), at least Large Building level with magic (Survived being crushed by Silvia slamming a dozens meters long block section of an overpass road on him) Stamina: Extremely high, he can fight with a Saint like Silvia; managed to fight and defeat Kamijou Touma even after shooting himself to balancer their injuries and having his arms broken during the fight; managed to defeat all the other Gremlin members that had gathered in Denmark to attack Touma and Othinus without access to Mjölnir and the majority of his magic and was still fresh enough to take on the weakened Touma Range: 20 meters with Arc Blades | 2 km Standard Equipment: Megingjord Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and magician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, he needs his connection with Mjölnir to be able to use any of his combat spells besides Almighty Thor, using superior speeds with his arc blades is taxing on his body's joints Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Female Appearance Borrowing:' A spell based on the myth of Mjölnir's theft, which forced Thor to disguise himself as the goddess of beauty Freya in order to trick the thief. Its effect is that Thor can copy the appearance of any female. *'Arc Fusion Blades:' A magic spell that forms electric arc blades. Thor can either form them on the tip of his fingers or at the bottom of his feet, wielding it like a part of his body. They are usually used for slicing and cutting, but they can also be used like boosters by explosively expanding, which allows him to either increase his speed or dampen falls. As they were made to cut, if something cannot be cut by the fusion arc blades Thor will also feel the force of it, depending on the impact that object has on his blades. It can be assumed that the length of the blade may be dependent on Thor connecting to Mjölnir. The length of the blades can reach from 20 meters to 2 kilometers in length with Mjölnir's support. *'Megingjord:' A spiritual item that mimics the belt of Thor. It gives him tremendous strength, allowing him to survive an entire bridge being crushed on him, lift it, and throw it several meters into the air. *'Tanngrisnir's and Tanngnjóstr's Fur:' A magic spell constructed using the symbols of the goats that pulled Thor’s chariot. It allows Thor to scatter a large amount of goat fur on the water and to stand on it as it was a raft. It is used by Ollerus in the disguise of the God of Thunder. *'Mjölnir's Support:' Thor can connect to Mjölnir to drastically raise his power. At that moment, his eyes, hair, and fingertips begin emitting a pale bluish-white light, and he can increase the length of his arc fusion blades. He can apparently call in the power more than once, as exemplified during his battle with Silvia, allowing him to give him enough energy to evade her attacks. *'Almighty Thor:' A spell based on the former aspects of Thor as an all-powerful deity, who originally ruled over agriculture and manufacturing and was in control of all forms of weather, the seasons and natural disasters; but was later reduced to the simple position of god who rules over thunder and lightning. This magic moves the entire world (In this context referring to the planet Earth) around him to place him in a position where he can easily defeat his enemy. It operates automatically, adjusting position and distance such that none of the enemy's attacks can reach him and that he is in the ideal position to attack by having the world act as conveyer belt that delivers the desired target to him, such that a win or draw are the only outcomes. It's stated that even if his target flees to the other side of the planet Thor will instantly arrive in front of them. However, this magic is limited to the current world, meaning that Thor can't overcome powers which go beyond/destroy the current world, such as Magic God Othinus. Additionally, the spell doesn't respond to things which Thor isn't facing as a target, though if Thor recognizes it in time he can add it to his targets and avoid harm. *'Invisibility Spell Suppression:' Thor has the ability to add some sort of modifications to a certain area in order to nullify an invisibility spell without the user noticing. *'Healing:' When Ollerus was disguised as Thor, Othinus punishes him for his failures by severing his entire arm, and tells Marian to fix it. However, Ollerus says he can do it himself, which Marian accepts. Therefore it can be assumed that Thor at least has the power to reconnect severed limbs. Key: Base Thor | With Mjölnir's supplying power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Victories: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6